


Ex Sex

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Batman makes a booty call.





	Ex Sex

“You’re the only one I trust.”

Clark sighed into the phone. “Except for Dick, Tim, Alfred…”

Bruce’s voice dropped lower. Husky. “Not that kind of trust.”

“Baloney, Bruce.”

“Baloney? Farm boy can’t say bullshit?”

“Farm boys say bullshit all the time.”

“Curse at me, then, Clark. Come over here and do it.”

“Not at your beck and call, Bruce.”

“You’re the only one I can—”

“Again, I call bal— bullshit. That’s bullshit. Selina, that I know of. Others, that I probably don’t.”

“The only one who can give me—”

“Call somebody else, Bruce. Call Selina. That night at the Carlyle, you made it very clear what she was giving y—”

“She’s in Zimbabwe. There’s a game preserve… ”

“I know.”

“Keeping track?” 

Clark didn’t answer.

“So you’re still mad about—”

“I’m not mad.”

“Get mad, then. Let Kal out to play.”

“Why do you have to make it so—”

“I know you, Clark. Lois’s been in Beirut for three weeks. You’ve got to be feeling…”

“Now who’s keeping track?”

“Come on, Kal-El. Let’s have bachelor’s night out. In.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here. Just more old stuff I'm posting. Last of the short ones, I think. Next one is longer and has actual sex in it.


End file.
